


It's only just a crush it will go away

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Kring has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only just a crush it will go away

"I think he likes you," Milo says.

"Hrm?" Adrian thumbs through another page of the script.

"Tim. I think he likes you." He's sitting cross-legged on the couch, his own script tucked neatly into the space between his legs.

"Sure he likes me. What's not to like?" He frowns suddenly. "Besides, Tim likes everybody, so I'm not sure what you're trying to get at here."

"Oh for fuck's sake now you're just messing with me right?"

"Of course I am."

Milo throws a highlighter at his head.

+

"No but flowers, seriously? Every single day. Ali does not get flowers. Hayden does not get flowers. You, you get flowers." He fingers the latest batch to arrive, two dozen delicately flushed pink roses surrounded by baby's breath. "I don't get flowers."

"I could send you flowers if you'd like."

"Don't change the subject."

"It's maybe a little weird, but still. They're only flowers." Adrian shrugs dismissively and sighs.

Milo plucks at the card tucked between the roses and opens the envelope. "Dear Adrian," he reads out loud. "So very happy to have you on board. You were always my first choice for Nathan. Oh, and PS. I think you're super hot and I want to make out with you all day. Call me."

"What? It does not say that, come on." He grabs at the card, Milo avoids him deftly for a while and then gives up. "Oh. Well, you totally made up the PS. The rest of it can be read as a friendly gesture of support. Is a friendly gesture of support." He wags a finger at Milo's grinning face. "This is how rumors get started, Mi."

Milo wraps one arm around Adrian's shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. "I think that's how on-set affairs get started, but don't ask me. It's not like I speak from experience or anything."

+

Milo's and Zach's heads are bent close together in discussion. Occasionally Milo will say something and Zach will reply, "Oh no, he didn't? He did? That's fantastic." And then he'll look up, and catch Adrian's eyes, and hastily look away.

Finally Adrian scowls, and stomps away. It's not his fault that Tim's increased the number of flowers he sends to Adrian's trailer to a full three dozen, or that he also asks craft services to make sure that all the foods he likes are readily available, or that his entirely cordial and professional email to Adrian asking him to come in for a private meeting to 'test the flight harness' somehow got forwarded to everyone on the set.

"It's just that I'm a married man, you know," he complains later, to Sendhil, because he's not speaking to his conspiring, rumor spreading former good friend. "And so is Tim. We're just friends and we like one another, you know?"

"Right, like me and Zach."

"Right yes exactly like you and Zach." He beams at Sendhil, glad to have someone, finally, understand.

"You do know I'm sleeping with Zach right." Sendhil sounds remarkably calm, and Adrian decides he's no longer his friend too.

"What? Oh. Oh okay then not like you and Zach."

+

Adrian bursts into Milo's trailer, throws himself onto the couch and says miserably, "Tim Kring has a crush on me. Oh God."

Milo does not look surprised at all, which makes Adrian resent him even more. "Hey, I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"Oh, shut up. What am I going to do?"

"File a sexual harassment suit?" His smile is entirely too smug. "Sleep with him? I'm sure Natalie won't mind."

"I'm pretty sure my wife will mind, Mi," Adrian says dryly. "And there will be no such suit - he just likes sending me flowers and stuff. It's not like he ever even talks to me."

"I think that's because you've been avoiding him."

"Right. Huh."

+

Adrian has a speech prepared. He even wrote it down, tucked it into his back pocket in case he forgot what he was going to say. Which, inevitably, he does, when he goes into Tim's office and Tim beams at him like he's a particularly delectable cherry on a hot fudge sundae.

"Look, Tim. I want you to know I greatly admire you as a friend and a colleague." he says. "Wait, hang on a minute." He pulls the speech out, squints at it. "Look, Tim. I want you to know - oh said that already, right. Okay, I'm a married man -"

"Of course, Adrian. I understand."

"No, really, I mean it you have to sto - what."

Tim stands up and comes around his desk, and Adrian backs away but not fast enough that he doesn't get enveloped into a big, Tim Kring filled hug. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Adrian. I promise it will never happen again."

"Wow, okay, sure. Thanks. Thanks so much, Tim. I really appreciate it." Adrian smiles gratefully, and escapes as fast as he can.

+

The next day, two dozen delicate pink roses surrounded by baby's breath are delivered to Milo Ventimiglia's trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nathan Petrelli Memorial kink meme.


End file.
